A variety of shade systems currently exist to deploy and retrieve a shade fabric over an area where shading is desired. Such systems often comprise a shade fabric wrapped around a roller tube, with supports located at the ends of the roller tube. However, the weight of the wound-up shade fabric may cause the support tube to bow, particularly in the middle of the tube. To avoid this undesirable condition, larger diameter, thicker, and/or stronger support tubes may be provided, or the amount of shade fabric may be reduced. These solutions restrict the amount of area that may be shaded, add further costs and increase the weight of the shading system. Therefore, a strong need exists for a shade system capable of deploying a larger area of shade fabric, wide, high, and monumental shades, while minimizing deflection of the shade tube and corresponding wrinkling of the shade fabric.